


Don't You Cry No More

by Rai_Novak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Novak/pseuds/Rai_Novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is dying, and there is nothing Dean can do but make him feel at peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Cry No More

"Dean, don't bother." Cas saw the look on his friends face. He knew he wasn't going to make it out of this, and he didn't want to cause any more pain to Dean. To be honest, he didn't want to have anymore pain. He just wanted out, he just wanted to be free from this life of disappointing his family, Dean too. Dean was more than family, he was... He was his entire world. Dean didn't feel the same way, he couldn't. Could he? "Don't say that Cas. I... I need you buddy. I need you here." The pressure on Cas' stomach increased. He was bleeding out fast, so he had to do this now. "Dean, would we have had a chance? Together?" Dean ran his fingers through his angel's hair. "Yeah. Yeah, and we still will. Just don't go, ok?" Cas could feel his eyelids growing heavy, like he lacked the strength to perform this simple task. "Carry on my wayward son." Cas heard a faint sniffle. Everything seemed so far away now. Even Dean, and he couldn't let Dean slip away. He just wanted to be with him. "They'll be peace when you are done." Cas took a deep breath and shut his eyes. He was prepared. "Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you..."

Cas was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago from a prompt my friend gave me. It's really short, really sad, and not my best, but I'm getting better.


End file.
